


best girl. discuss (EDITING IN PROGRESS.)

by NozomiPower



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA are best friends, Ableism, Alternate Universe - High School, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, I swear, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Not Canon Compliant, SOME CHAPTERS WILL HAVE TRIGGER WARNINGS, School Idols (Love Live!), Soft Seo Changbin, a lot of characters show up, but school idols are a thing so high schoolers can get exposure, companies take them in, i will say them when it comes!!, look it makes sense, look the laws of korea are different after some, love live fans! skz, okay listen it's complicated, texting fic, they're idols but, they're not allowed to be idols, yes okay, zesty exploitation???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: koizinnie: ur mom gaelisa: my mom is deadkoizinnie: OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRYornine love live fans walk into a bar. (another stray kids chat fic? okay)(hi! i am currently working on editing out woojin in light of the recent news! he will be replaced with an oc, considering this is fic relies on nine people in both skz and muse. please give me time, i am a student and neurodivergent. thank you for your patience.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	best girl. discuss (EDITING IN PROGRESS.)

**Author's Note:**

> sup, hello, hey, yes hi, how ya doing. this is an au i've been working on for a hot minute. the first chapter is 42 pages on google docs and over 10k words...the second chapter isn't even CLOSE to halfway finished. 'what about your other fics!' hush, i work better when i can flip flop between fics, but they're gonna update, i swear!! i hope you guys enjoy this fic, at least the first chapter haha. it's got a lot of side characters, because there's a dance troupe or whatever and i kinda needed to fill it out. songs that are referenced will be put in the end notes, i think.

yukina: jeongin

koizinnie: NO

yukina: chan help me out with this

lisa: woojin is right

lisa: you need to get up and go to school

koizinnie: but the event!!!!

maya~: please

maya~: for the love of bushiroad

koizinnie: I'M NOT MISSING THIS EVENT

maya~: WHO IS IT AND WHAT GAME

koizinnie: LL JP HANAMARU AND MARI

maya~: I'M WITH JEONGIN I CAN'T LOSE THIS

lisa: go to school, the both of you

maya~: there's a bandori event with lisa going on now.

lisa: WHAT OH MY GOD HJKGGFHKGFHFG

yukina: chan no

yukina: the others are at school

yukina: you should be too

rin and lix: actually

yukina: not you too felix

chizuko: well i mean…

yukina: HYUNJIN

yukina: please tell me seungmin and minho are at school

rin and lix: i don't like lying…

yukina: WHERE ARE THEY

minaho kotori: yeah?

yukina: minho where are seungmin and jisung

minaho kotori: well jisung is still sleeping

minaho kotori: and seungmin is playing the cinderella game for some reason

akoakoako: i just got done

minaho kotori: why do you even play that game

akoakoako: the girls are cute and the songs are good

lisa: okay so this event will be the death of me cause lisa is adorable

yukina: so nobody is going to school?

yukina: chan?

lisa: i need to play in this event

yukina: not a valid excuse

lisa: lisa is my best girl you can't do that

yukina: hhhhhhhh fine you can stay home

yukina: minho?

minaho kotori: i'm taking care of jisung

yukina: valid and lawful

yukina: you can stay home

yukina: changbin?

maya~: well you see

maya~: i don't WANT to go

yukina: that is the worst excuse by far

maya~: but i also wanna play in this LL JP event so i don't get knocked out of my tier 

maya~: and cry

maya~: ya'know

maya~: AGAIN

yukina: FINE you can stay home too

yukina: hyunjin?

chizuko: well i have comp today after school with minho and lix so we don't have classes

yukina: true

yukina: were you going to practice with the team?

chizuko: later at like, 10

yukina: okay you can stay

rin and lix: me too?

yukina: yes, felix, you too

yukina: now seungmin.

akoakoako: i have a hurt ankle

yukina: true and very valid

yukina: scale of 1-10?

akoakoako: if i lie, it's a 5

akoakoako: if i tell the truth, it's a whole 8

yukina: oh poor baby :(((

yukina: yes you can stay home

yukina: okay jeongin it's your turn

koizinnie: uh

koizinnie: there's a reason i'm avoiding school

yukina: which is?

koizinnie: dms

\------------------------------

koizinnie: okay so there's this girl

yukina: uh huh

koizinnie: and she's really mean

yukina: to you?

koizinnie: yeah

koizinnie: but everyone is scared of her

koizinnie: she's like regina george

koizinnie: but korean

yukina: has she been making fun of you?

koizinnie: yes

yukina: what about?

koizinnie: uh

yukina: jeongin?

yukina: innie?

yukina: innie it's been like, five minutes

yukina: changbin just texted me that you're freaking out

yukina: he'll lead you through the breathing

koizinnie: okay i'm good now

yukina: good that was a terrifying ten minutes

koizinnie: the reason she's making fun of me is because

koizinnie: uh

koizinnie: promise me you won't get mad

yukina: of course i won't be mad

koizinnie: you won't hate me?

yukina: i would /never/ hate you

koizinnie: okay um

koizinnie: she bullied me cause i'm gay

koizinnie: and i expressed that i may or may not like hyunjin AND seungmin

yukina: oh

yukina: oh baby i'm sorry :((

koizinnie: what for?

yukina: if we ever made you feel like you couldn't come out

koizinnie: no it wasn't you

koizinnie: this girl has known i was gay for quite some time now

yukina: she didn't out you, right?

koizinnie: no

koizinnie: but she threatened me the other day

yukina: how so?

koizinnie: said she would get her boyfriend to jump me

koizinnie: then she was like

koizinnie: 'oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?'

koizinnie: so now i'm avoiding school

yukina: huh

yukina: i've always been more peaceful

yukina: but i WILL go all kendo on her ass for you

koizinnie: hffjdslfdjl hyung

yukina: it's the truth

yukina: also, if it makes you feel any better

yukina: chan and i are dating

koizinnie: ???????? you are ?????????

yukina: yeah

yukina: people often ship yukina and lisa

yukina: so….

koizinnie: oh my god

koizinnie: oh my god??????

yukina: i mean

yukina: we've been dating for three months now

koizinnie: okay i don't wanna talk about you HAGS anymore

yukina: RUDE

koizinnie: BYE HAG

\------------------------------

yukina: okay jeongin is staying home too

yukina: so am i

lisa: let's play bandori together!!!

yukina: okay

yukina: anyone wanna play with us

lisa: um

koizinnie: no hyung

koizinnie: binnie and i are gonna play LL together

koizinnie: jinnie and lixie are gonna play t7s together

koizinnie: minho is taking care of jisung

koizinnie: and seungmin will stay with binnie and i so we can watch over him

koizinnie: so have fun you two!

rin and lix: notice how he said hyung ONCE

koizinnie: okay, and?

koizinnie: woojin had rights already for once today

koizinnie: y'all will get y'alls turns

best girl: hi

koizinnie: jisung hyung!!!!!

best girl: so i'm here to announce sumn that i have thought through

best girl: um

best girl: woojin and chan?

lisa: yeah?

yukina: i'm here

best girl: okay just wanna say this before i psych myself out

best girl: i'm dropping out of school

best girl: and i know it's sudden and you might think i'm stupid to do this but

best girl: school just…isn't for me

best girl: so 

best girl: yeah

yukina: jisung, listen to me

best girl: hhhhhh okay

yukina: school does not define who you are. whether you drop out or go all in

yukina: doesn't matter

yukina: what matters is that you are happy

yukina: you're not stupid. you're a genius. you are so smart.

maya~: yeah!

maya~: school is not the thing for everybody

maya~: that is perfectly fine

rin and lix: you're so brilliant

rin and lix: like, big smarty

akoakoako: you have come up with ideas so brilliant that i thought i was talking to einstein

akoakoako: nobody gets to define you except for you, not by a number or letter.

minaho kotori: you're like, mad smart

minaho kotori: maybe it isn't always book smarts

minaho kotori: but you are extremely street smart

lisa: jisung, you have always been very smart to me

lisa: from the first day i met you, i knew you were a genius

lisa: i said to myself, "this kid is a genius"

lisa: and we all know i'm never wrong

chizuko: i'm not one for long sappy messages, especially not through text so i'll just say this

chizuko: you!!! spark!!! joy!!!

chizuko: you figure stuff out fast and that is very cool!!!

chizuko: you are so MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWAH!

chizuko: thank you for coming to my ted talk

best girl: damn you guys really make me feel special

koizinnie: i didn't even say anything yet

best girl: yeah but you've been hugging me for six minutes now

koizinnie: true

koizinnie: CUDDLE PILE WITH JISUNG

best girl: wait what

lisa: i am on my way

yukina: i will NOT miss this

maya~: get ready jisung :)

minaho kotori: somebody get seungmin in here

rin and lix: i'll get him!

akoakoako: nah i'm crawling

akoakoako: need to get a good spot

koizinnie: where's hyunjiefnjekf

koizinnie: nvm

chizuko: :-D

best girl: can ANYONE change the channel

rin and lix: i can cast to the tv!!!

rin and lix: LL, LL! Sunshine, or ATLA?

best girl: hmmmmmm

best girl: LL

best girl: feeling nostalgic

rin and lix: got it

yukina: get back in the pile we can watch from here

rin and lix: got it !!

  
  
  


best girl: so like, it's 9:50

chizuko: WHAT

rin and lix: hhhhhh we gotta go

minaho kotori: see this was fun but we live fifteen minutes away from the school so…

chizuko: bye!

best girl: and they're gone

best girl: anyways i wanted to talk to you guys about something!!!

lisa: lit

maya~: yeah we're listening

best girl: so like, i'm dropping out, right?

maya~: yeah?

best girl: right

best girl: so i was thinking

koizinnie: don't hurt yourself

best girl: shush up, maknae

akoakoako: did you just write that in english………………….

best girl: yeah heck off

yukina: get to the point

best girl: right

best girl: so i thought

best girl: what will i do with all this sudden free time?

best girl: i'm gonna get a job at a bakery

best girl: but that's not all

lisa: uh huh

maya~: not sure i like where this is going

best girl: so i may or may not have done sum w/o permission

yukina: jisung

best girl: chan hyung

lisa: he said hyung this is bad

best girl: do you remember that song you me and changbin hyung wrote

maya~: do not like where this is going

best girl: and remember how i made us record it?

akoakoako: i'm not even involved and this is making ME stressed

koizinnie: whatever hyung did, i wanna be here when he reveals it

best girl: so i let this guy who i was talking to, jin, listen to it

maya~: hhhhhhh you WHAT

lisa: jisung how much worse can this GET

best girl: and he let his BOYFRIEND listen to it

lisa: jisung i really am not liking this

maya~: jisung i'm gonna kill you

best girl: okay but this is GOOD news

best girl: guess who his boyfriend is?

lisa: i don't know jisung, who?

maya~: how great could this news be

best girl: yee of little faith

best girl: guess you're not excited that his boyfriend is RM and he loved the song

lisa: WHAT THE FUIFCJDKNSFUNSDO

maya~: YOU'RE PULLING MY FUCKING LEG RN

best girl: nope!

best girl: he said our song was really good for a first song

best girl: and guess what else?

lisa: HOW can this get better

maya~: it doesn't get better there's nothing to make this any better than it already is

best girl: he said he wants to sign us to his label

lisa: I'M SORRY HE SAID WHAT OH MYG ODSGDHSUKVRUHGKUD

maya~: NONONONONOF SAIFEKVADBEIFHUF SAY YORY'REW TELLIBG H YRUTH

best girl: I KNOW RIGHT????????

best girl: and then he asked for our rap names and i was like "hhhhhhh uh oh"

best girl: but then i remembered our underground rap lover days

best girl: SO CB97, SPEARB AND J.ONE ARE MEETING WITH RM AS SOON AS WE CALL

yukina: i'm so happy for you guys!!!!!

koizinnie: MY FRIENDS ARE GONNA BE FAMOUS RAPPERS

best girl: okay but there's more

lisa: MY HEART CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE

best girl: this concerns the rest of our friend group

yukina: u-uh

akoakoako: so like

akoakoako: what did you do

best girl: well i was like "yeah my friends are my inspiration" and then i couldn't stop

koizinnie: what do you mean you "couldn't stop"

best girl: you know how i get all crazy about one topic for awhile?

yukina: yeah?

best girl: that's how it went

best girl: i went on about how great you guys are and like

best girl: mr. rm sunbaenim was like "oh? three of them sing and the others dance?"

best girl: and i was like "yeah! i can show you some stuff!"

best girl: and i COULDN'T STOP!!!!!

best girl: you remember that dance we did to that medley?

maya~: you did NOt show him that

maya~: minho isn't even in that one :(((

best girl: yeah but he knows minho

yukina: how does he know minho??????????????

best girl: turns out minho was a backup dancer for his group????????

akoakoako: HUH?!

koizinnie: for bts…………top ten anime betrayals

best girl: but ANYWAYS

best girl: rm was basically like "would you and your friends like to produce a song?"

best girl: and the best part?

best girl: HE WANTS US TO PERFORM AS THEIR OPENING ACT???????????

koizinnie: i'm only ten…i'm making big bucks…lil pump get on my level whore

yukina: i can't even tell you to watch your mouth i'm shock????????????

akoakoako: but my ANKLE

best girl: it's in two months cause they're still doing teasers

akoakoako: yeah idk if i'll be better

maya~: time to pull out the seo secret weapon :)

akoakoako: mom come pick me up i'm scared

maya~: your mother can't save you :) let the seo secret save you :)

lisa: changbin please why are you like this

yukina: wait do the others know?

best girl: nope!

best girl: i'll tell them after their comp so that if they lose, their mood will be lifted

best girl: and if they win, they'll be even happier!

koizinnie: wait

koizinnie: clear the chat history so they can't just scroll up

best girl: okay wait when is their break

koizinnie: five minutes

best girl: okay i have ONE more idea

lisa: lay it on us

best girl: you guys may ACTUALLY hate this one

yukina: let's just hear it i'm in a good mood

best girl: okay so i was thinking we could do some covers

yukina: ...of?

best girl: love live songs?

lisa: i mean………….

akoakoako: EYE am not opposed!

maya~: i love LL and i've always wanted to do a cover

yukina: i mean

yukina: i guess it'd be fun

koizinnie: i love LL and i love the dances and songs so OF COURSE

best girl: chan-hyung?

lisa: first

lisa: we have to get permission from the others first

lisa: if they aren't opposed, then sure, we can do ONE to see how it goes

lisa: no more discussing this, now clear the chat!!!!

_yukina has cleared the chat!_

yukina: that never happened

rin and lix: uh

rin and lix: what happened to the chat history?

lisa: let's just say that changbin said something he doesn't want anyone to see

rin and lix: then why send it?

maya~: it was an ACCIDENT

maya~: i meant to send it to the rats gc

maya~: this gc is ALSO called a variant of rats in my phone, so…………….

rin and lix: aaaaaaah

chizuko: alright ig

minaho kotori: cool so our comp is after school at the college

rin and lix: so if you wanna show up, you can!

rin and lix: o-or not tho it's chill if you don't wanna

chizuko: yeah we don't wanna force you to come or anything haha it's up to you

maya~: i'm not about to miss this for the world

maya~: IN FACT!

maya~: i'm gonna make felix merch

rin and lix: hyung.

maya~: gonna put his face on a shirt!

rin and lix: HYUNG.

maya~: I'M GONNA MAKE A BANNER AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME

rin and lix: HYUNG OH MY GOD

maya~: yes, my dear lixie?

rin and lix: a-are you serious? like, deadass?

maya~: of course i am!

best girl: well gallee!

lisa: "gallee" are you a black person in the 1950s???????

best girl: no, but like.

best girl: ugh

best girl: silence, mortal

lisa: mortal?????????????

yukina: wait what's with the question marks

lisa: :)

best girl: DISGUSTING

best girl: anyways i'm gonna make stuff for minho hyung

minaho kotori: <3

best girl: <3

rin and lix: fellas,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

best girl: i fucking hope

akoakoako: they're speaking in tongues

akoakoako: innie do you wanna make banners and shirts for jinnie with me

koizinnie: heckie yeah!

chizuko: omg you two are so cute !!!!!!!!

minaho kotori: okay break is ending see you at 4 !!!!!!!!!

yukina: see you at 4!!!!!!!!!

lisa: good luck babies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minho stood backstage at the venue, bouncing on the balls of his feet. His all black outfit matched with Felix and Hyunjin, and with the costume changes the rest of their team would make, they would match for their last showcase of talent.

"Hey, Minho!"

Minho came face to face with Jiwoo, a very nice girl who he was also on dance team with.

"Oh, what's up? is something wrong?"

"No. I just noticed that you were looking really nervous, so I came to see if I could work my magic and cheer you up!" Jiwoo wasn't the best of the dancers on their team, but she was really good nonetheless.

"Well, I'm just a little nervous. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Jiwoo cocked one of her eyebrows, asking him silently if he really wanted to say that.

"Okay, _maybe_ I'm more than a little nervous. But, you're on soon, so I'll just get over it." Minho's voice was shaky. Not a good sign.

"Fine, but I'm sending Sohee over. She'll get you to calm down!"

Jiwoo walked away, calling for Sohee, another member of their group.

Their group consisted of over 30 members, putting them in the 3A division. The members were of different ages, varying pretty heavily. Minho wasn't sure who the eldest was, but nobody really cared. There was Minho, Felix and Hyunjin, of course, but there were several other members. Kim Jiwoo, Ha Sooyoung, Kim Sori, Kim Sehyoon, Kim Byeongkwan, Kim Sohee, Lee Yukyung, Yang Hyesun, Ten, who they do _not_ address by full name, Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta, Park Jisung, Park Chaewon, Son Hyejoo, Jung Yerin, Hwang Eunbi, Ji Changmin, Heo Hyunjoon, Zhou Jieqiong, also known as Pinky or Kyulkyung, Kim Yewon, and their newest members, Park Minseo, Choi Haneul, Kim Chohee, Lee Juyeon, Yu Hyejun, Abe Haruno, Kim Saerok, Yang Lan and Kim Donghyun. The newest members wouldn't be performing solos, duos or small group performances today, as they joined with only enough time to learn the complete group choreo.

With their large number of members, Minho could count through all of them through his head enough times to calm himself down. He had always found comfort in numbers and counting since he could do it quietly, no loud noises involved.

"-ho? Minho? Hey, can you hear me?"

Minho blinked back into reality to see Sohee, Byeongkwan and Minseo standing with him. They all looked concerned, Minseo especially.

"Were you calling my name? Did-did I miss anything?"

"Nothing but the end of the other teams. Jiwoo and Sooyoung are about to go on, then it's me and Wow." Byeongkwan put his hand on his hip, pursing his lips just enough for it to be hot.

"Uh, who is Wow?" Minseo chimed in. She was dressed in an all black outfit, similar to the rest of the new members. Black short sleeved and tight fitting shirt or crop top with black pants. The pants were loose fitting cargo pants made of a very _loud_ material for most, but Hyunjin, Felix and Minho were the centers of this year's performance, earning them whatever outfits they wanted. Hyunjin went with tight, ripped skinny jeans, ripped as much as they could be without being called a hazard. His shirt was loose fitting, a contrast to the pants, adding a very fitting touch. Minho and Felix were dressed in a similar fashion, but Felix just wore regular skinny jeans. He said that rips were too much for him and that he'd, and this is a direct quote, 'nose dive off of a cliff if anyone tried to put him into those glorified fishnets.'

Needless to say, nobody tried to make him wear ripped jeans.

"Minho, you keep zoning out. What the hell is up with you?" Sohee's voice cuts into Minho's thoughts again, and Minho can't help but flush.

"I'm not actually sure? I think I'm just calming myself down. I feel way better now!"

"Okay. Well, Byeongkwan-ssi here was telling me who Wow is. I didn't know some of us had stage names? Should I have one? I-is it mandatory?" Minseo was still pretty innocent in a sense, but everybody knew she could be the devil incarnate. Nobody ever forgets the Pizza Steve incident. It proved that you should never trust children.

"No, it's not mandatory. Some members just like to have one. If you want one, you can come up with one. Mine is Lee Know! It's been my stage name for quite some time now, but I only use it at comps."

"Oh wow! Who else has a stage name?"

"Uh, plenty of the members! You'll have to ask them yourself, cause some of them don't like sharing them. Okay?"

"Got it! Oh look! Jiwoo and Sooyoung are on!"

Minseo pointed out to the stage where the lights were dimmed, but red. Minho could see Sooyoung standing in the wings, waiting to go on.

"Let's back up. They can usually see back here." Minho ushered everyone back while still allowing them a view of the stage.

Sooyoung and Jiwoo's performance was beautiful, no beating around the bush. It started with Sooyoung dancing by herself, sharp, yet very elegant. Then Jiwoo came flying into the dance. Not figuratively, no. Jiwoo did a cartwheel and then jumped, and when she landed, she was dancing with Sooyoung. They finished in a pose that could only be described as a butterfly''s wings.

As applause came from the audience, Sooyoung and Jiwoo left the stage, wasting no time in entering their dressing room to get changed. Taking the stage in their stead was Hyejoo, who wore a school uniform in a solid white, white socks that hit under the knee and white heels, no higher than one and a half inches. A beat started up, the words soon following. Hyejoo began dancing with the words, lost in the music. This was her solo, a song she composed and choreographed herself. It came in at about a minute and twenty seconds of a performance and once it was over, she walked off the stage with the song giving way to a more upbeat style. Out came Chaewon in what was generally the same outfit as the previous girls, but with a black train on her waist. It made for easy removal and quick switching. Her dance lasted about the same length as Hyejoo's and as soon as the song began to change, she pulled off the train and handed it off to a stagehand. Hyejoo, Sooyoung and Jiwoo joined Chaewon on stage, with their full feature song starting. They had the only full feature of the performances, as it had won the Standout Dance Award when the judges saw a snippet of it.

This song was unlike any others. This song was bright and upbeat and was bubble gum pop. The only twist to it came during the bridge. The thing with this song was that there were four bridges. The first bridge they performed fit the song, bubbly and equally as bright. The song made it about one more line before it hit a rewind and moved back to the end of the second chorus. Minho heard the confusion from the audience, but waited with bated breath as the chorus came to end to give way to a new bridge. This bridge was jazzy and hot, just like a chili pepper. Once again, one line passed before a rewind effect, which again took them back to the second chorus. The next bridge was hot as fire, a popping beat that brought red lighting and took away smiles of joy. And, you know the drill by now, one line, rewind, second chorus. The final bridge was different. It was both joyous and sexy, hot and cold. It was Minho's personal favorite. Finally it led into the rest of the song, with the ending being as cute as the rest.

Applause flooded the auditorium, the only full feature really riling everyone up. Normally, people went to comps with heavy beats and sexy moves. Seeing a cutesy act wasn't normal here, but it was a breath of fresh air.

"Oh my god! Jiwoo, Sooyoung! You guys were awesome! So elegant! And Hyejoo! You were so charismatic! I got _chills!_ Omg, Chaewon! When you went out with that black train, I was like, 'omg how does this make sense?' and then I saw you dance and I was in utter awe! And when you all came together for that adorable full feature at the end, I was so happy! I thought cute pieces were taboo at comps! Oh, next year, I'll definitely try and come here with my friends so we can perform Wifi!" Minseo was talking a mile a minute, but she was so enthusiastic, nobody could bring themselves to be mad.

"Minseo, much as I think they love the praise, we gotta cut it short. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon are about to start." Minho quieted Minseo down, allowing the four girls who had just got done performing to go change and get cleaned up.

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon took the stage in their outfits, drawing a few whistles and squeals from the audience. Sehyoon was in ripped skinny jeans, his thighs on full display. His shirt matched Byeongkwan's in style and color, both of them wearing a yellow and black striped cropped hoodie. It was made of latex or something, because it reflected the lights perfectly. Byeongkwan's jeans were white, contrasting with Sehyoon's black ones.

Once the music started, they were different people.

They were performing this bit to Make It Nasty, which was already bad enough. The moves, _god_ , the moves! They were so provocative and dirty, even Minho felt just a little scandalized. Make It Nasty was a highly sexual song, with very obvious implications. The dance was no better. Hands near the crotch, pushing up their hoodies to reveal more of their chests, it was all bad. The performance lasted a little over a minute, which was enough time for at least one girl to start hyperventilating. She was fine, yes, but it was concerning.

Once the two were done performing, there was barely any time before Sori walked onstage in an all white outfit, drawing immediate whistles from the crowd and cheering even before the music started.

Yes, the classic sexy girl dancing in a leotard.

Sori wore a white leotard with white fishnets and white heeled boots. Her song and dance were both minimalistic, but this was about her stage presence, not the amount of hard hitting moves. She drew in everyone's eyes for a minute and a half before her song was over and she walked off the stage with a swish in her hips that brought everybody's eyes to her. Sori knew how to play the audience right into her hands, and boy did she.

Sori's music gave way to a new song, an unknown one, but no less of a good one. Sohee walked onto the stage without anyone from the group noticing, and began to dance. Her song was under the same category as Sori's, chill and easy, with just a hint of sexy. Of course, the sexy was toned back because Sohee was still young and slightly innocent, but it was still there. Her dance was full of energy, yet subdued and held back. She was a very talented dancer and was proud to say that she was the one singing the vocals in the song.

When hers died out, applause rang from the audience. However many more performances there were, the audience had to sit through them, watch the excitement and whatnot, and they had to survive the rest of the night.

The next song to begin playing was Gangsta, by Kehlani. Yeah, the audience had to really take a deep breath. Entering the stage was Yukyung and Hyesun, two of their younger members. No matter how young they were, they were crazy talented. They stood back to back, Yukyung in her all white and Hyesun in her all black, and they brought chills just by the way they began to move. Their dance was alluring and was full of isolation and popping, two things they had started out struggling in. Both of them were classical dancers, taking ballet classes from young ages. But here they were, dominating the style they initially sucked at.

When they finished, they got a humongous round of applause. It was well deserved, they were wonderful.

Minho vaguely realized that he would be up later, his performance creeping closer and closer.

The next small group up was Ten, Yuta and Taeyong. They were performing a dance to Coco Chanel that Yuta choreographed. It was a piece that had Ten as the center, and for good reason. Yuta and Taeyong were great dancers and they had stage presence, but Ten had _something_. He had this special flare to him that just screamed 'look at me!'. And maybe that was what got him the role of captain.

Once the three of them were done, Minho expected another piece to happen, maybe one that was a Ten solo, but instead, the music switched to Trust by Justin Beiber. Odd choice, but good song to dance to. Jisung took the stage, charisma leaking from his body. Minho knew that this kid could probably outdo him in the future, but he still had to work on a few things. Of course, his dancing didn't show that to the untrained eye.

The next performance started after a small break and some backstage congratulations and outfit changes. With all of that hogwash out of the way, Changmin took to the stage. See, Changmin was known for his love for b-boy and dark beats. He was always showing off that _those_ were the things he was good at. Nobody but Hyunjoon had seen his performance.

So when Super Mario started playing, everybody did a double take.

Was Changmin really out there on that stage popping and isolating to Super Mario in a retro style outfit? It seemed to be that way. Changmin had a huge smile on his face the whole time, pride evident. Minho was proud too. He thought he'd have to force Changmin to leave his comfort zone, but no, he did it by himself.

And when they thought there was no way for this performance to end that would live up to the rest, Changmin proved them wrong.

_He's moonwalking in place._

Good lord, what else did Changmin have up his sleeve?!

As Changmin moonwalked off the stage, it was dead silent. Then, from the back of the auditorium, came a yell that was _very familiar._

"Go Changmin! Woo!"

Ah, Jisung. He always forgot that the two knew each other, bonding over orange hair and Twice.

Jisung's shout seemed to bring the audience out of their stupor, as applause filled the venue.

The next round of music starts up and, oh, he forgot.

This dance is a dedication.

Hyunjoon has a friend, Kevin. Kevin loves Beyonce and would love to dance to one of her songs or meet her, but he's so busy with his family that he doesn't have time for dance team. Luckily, his best friend Hyunjoon is here to dance to Formation with two other members while Kevin and his sisters watch in the audience. So this dance is dedicated to Kevin, who can watch his best friend dance to a song, which is something else he said he'd always wanted. He never got to see Kevin dance anything other than contemporary, so this would be a breath of fresh air.

However, there were more than three people getting on the stage.

Hyunjoon, Yerin, Eunbi and….

Donghyun?

Donghyun had only been on the team for two weeks, which was only enough time for him to have learned the complete group piece. But, there he was, up on stage, dancing to Formation with three other people and killing just the same. He was very good, which was obvious, because he wouldn't be on dance team otherwise, but he was _good._ Like, his moves were very sharp and exact and he was full of energy. Minho couldn't believe his eyes.

Once the dance ended, they raced offstage, passing Minho in a blur. He tried to get Donghyun's attention, but he just stated that he had to change before talking.

A hand tapped Minho on the shoulder. It was Hyunjin, who smiled deviously.

"Hyung, good luck. Remember, when your music starts, look for Jisung. Stare at him, let him know that you made this dance for _him_."

Minho groaned, rolling his eyes. "Hyunjin, I know. I made the damn dance _for_ him, so of course I'm going to look at him. Gotta wait for the announcer though, right? Or, is there another surprise dance this year?"

"And now, we have a short, two minute dance, followed by a three minute dance from the same group! This is the secret dance of the night! Now, welcome to the stage, Yutana Yu!"

Minho sighed and turned to the stage. Who would it be now?

Minseo, Haneul, Chohee, Juyeon, Hyejun, Haruno, Saerok, Lan, Kyulkyung and Yewon stood on the stage in their group performance outfits, but with colored bracelets, rings and necklaces. Minseo, Haneul, Chohee, Juyeon and Hyejun stood on one side of the stage while Haruno, Saerok, Lan, Kyulkyung and Yewon stood on the other.

The dance started on the side with Minseo. Her group was in a straight line so that only Minseo was seen from the front. They were facing the back, though, so you only saw the back of her for now. Once the music kicked in, a single count passed before Minseo turned around, then Haneul stuck her head out, followed by Chohee, Juyeon and Hyejun, in that order. They moved into the shoot dance, which was also them moving into a new formation with Haneul at the center. The song was...Baby Shark, but remixed. God, Minho didn't understand why it had to be this song. He heard enough of it from Jeongin. But the dance, the dance. The dance was over pretty soon, it wasn't that long, but it was quite fun to watch. As they moved into a new formation, the lights switched to the other group in a W formation. This group's song was more of a hypebeast song. Switch It Up, a song that Minho hadn't heard in awhile. This group danced with the lyrics of the song, literally. Lean, dab, hit the f-you get the idea. See, the best part of the dance was when they hit the woah, because the crowd went wild. When they finished, they moved into a straight line so that each of their backs could be seen. The other team started as soon as the other was done, Taki Taki filling the room.

_Jesus Christ, this is good._

Hyejun was at the center for this song, her good looks and charisma making her perfect for being the attention grabber. The moves were slow and fluid, but there was a sharpness to certain moves, which really did feel like the song. The dance was short, which immediately led into the other group's last dance. The iconic counting from five at the beginning of the song clued everyone in as to what it was, and as Ciera counted down to leveling up, the girls turned around, fierce. As they did the choreo, something changed onstage. The other team was laying on the ground, shoes off. The biggest shock in the choreo was when four of the girls bent down into a squat in second while Kyulkyung like, twerked. It was odd. Kyulkyung wasn't into that kind of thing, but dancing brought out the person you thought you could never be, so. When they ended, they held their pose for a moment before pulling off their shoes and handing them off to a stagehand. From there, they posed on the stage, with Kyulkyung going to sit in prayer position on the floor. Minho was lost. What the hell was going on?

Wait.

Praying.

Women.

A mysterious air on the stage.

No way.

The beginning notes of the song entered, confirming Minho's suspicions. And when the first word of the song rang true, Minho knew he would be struck with awe.

They were dancing to God Is A Woman.

Most times, when people choreograph to this song, it's super sexual and completely ignores all other aspects of the song. It's just voyeurism. But this choreography, it brings _chills_ to all who watch it. It has feats of flexibility, strength, as shown by the fact that they got up by their _toes_ , and love for their fellow women. When someone fell in the choreography, someone else would help them up. When one person gave the spotlight to another, she would take it and then pass it on. All members shined. They were a cohesive unit of love and joy and laughter and wonder. Minho had never seen such a beautiful choreography in his life, not since ballet. This was a pop song that was just turned into gospel.

And the ending.

It ended with all the women coming together in a cluster and just laughing and having fun, but then they form this cluster with lines and the front lines bow while the girls in the back open their arms out to their sides and look up towards the heavens.

_God is a woman._

The next row sprang up, looking to the sky with elegance.

_God is a woman._

The final row stood up, arms raised.

_It lingers when we're done._

They lowered their arms, looking back to the crowd. As Ariana sang her last line, they extended their hands to one another on the beat. Right, left, grab.

And they stared.

Everything was still as the final notes of the song rang in the venue. Nobody moved, not Jisung, not Chan, not any of the audience. Minho decided that someone had to break the silence.

He started clapping, gaining the attention of everybody backstage. They slowly began to clap, those who were sitting standing up. Then, the audience joined in. First one person stood. Then two. Then six. Then eighteen, and on and on until everybody was standing, applauding the beauty that was that performance. A standing ovation.

As the girls left the stage, the announcer got back on, breathless.

"Well. I think we can _all_ agree that that was beautiful. However, there are two more performances before this team takes to the stage with their complete group choreography. Are you ready to _know?_ "

Minho took a deep breath and readied himself. This is it.

"Because, I know, you know, _Lee Know_ , that this next performance is amazing. Day gives way to dusk, which gives way to night. Night gives way to the morning, dawn. I present Dawn by Lee Minho." The announcer walked off the stage and Minho took his spot in the center.

The music that started up was slow and sensual, which some may describe as a classic Minho move. While the music came in, he raised his head to look into the audience and quickly found Jisung's eyes due to his very large and obnoxious banner. Jesus, he went all out.

When the first beat of the song hit, that was when Minho truly began to dance.

His body was taken by the music as he ran through the steps that _he_ choreographed to the music that _he_ produced, with little to no help from Chan, on a stage he had once been dreaming of. Well, dream no more, Little Minho! Old Minho is dancing his heart out on that stage right now. You made it. You started out as the backup dancer, but now, _you_ are the focus and you have backup dancers.

Dreams do come true.

While Minho was dancing, his mind prepared him to the next half of his piece. It wasn't quite as sensual or deep or sexy as the first. No, Minho has some variety.

As he lay on the ground with his eyes closed, the music began to change. It was a sort of psychedelic hard beat, courtesy of Chan. Minho could hear the backup dancers walking up to him, the two of them standing above him while they waited for their entrance.

Beats entered, fast and hard like gunfire, the first dancer popping and isolating so fast he looked like crushed ice in a blender. When the beats him the second time, the second dancer hit every other beat with a vengeance and Minho sat up. He got up with that weird move that people love to do, the one with their backs, but Minho managed to make it look badass. They moved into a formation with Minho in the center and the dancers flanking him and they started dancing so fiercely that they thought they would start a fire with their feet.

Maybe staring at Jisung the entire time wasn't a good idea, but hey, who cared?

Once the dance ended, Minho stood breathing for a second before Hyunjin and Felix joined him on the stage and the other two dancers left. They moved so that Hyunjin was facing the audience while Minho and Felix stood back to back with him, facing the wings. Their eyes were closed, the audience waiting with bated breath.

When the dance started, it was soft and chilling, creepy. This part centered around Hyunjin. Of course, he was dancing with his friends and they shined too, but this part in particular was suited for Hyunjin, with the segment ending with Hyunjin doing some _really_ fast movements. People watching could barely follow it. Then the music switched to something a little more sexy with Minho taking center stage. The way his hair parted itself to reveal his forehead was powerful, lemme tell you. Even though the part only lasted about twenty seconds, it was full of powerfully soft movements. Graceful and strong beats gave way to an EDM dark remix, which centered Felix. Felix looked at Changbin, who flashed him a smile, which gave him the confidence he needed to absolutely _massacre_ his part. His moves had been powerful enough during practices, but on this stage with reassurance from Changbin, he was absolutely killing the dance. He hit hard and was a force to be reckoned with for ten seconds. Then, the formation rotated so that Hyunjin was in the center and they were back in the beginning formation. The music was still this psychedelic trance and EDM mashup, which they danced to with vigor for the remainder of their performance. When they struck the last beat, Hyunjin and Minho turned to that they were in a diagonal line facing the back while Felix faced the audience diagonally, landing on one knee.

Their friends wasted no time in cheering for them, the loudest of all. You could hear shouts of their names and calls of references that only they got, and wolf whistling from who was probably Seungmin.

Felix, Hyunjin and Minho then stood, making their way to the front of the stage. The rest of their team made their way onto the stage, taking their beginning pose. This was the performance they had been practicing for over two months now, and even though the newbies were only here for two weeks, they were just as perfect as the rest.

The performance was a medley of four songs. The first was a chilling dance with flexibility and sharp movements, mainly centering around Hyunjin and Ten. That song then gave way to a sexier song, centering around Minho, Sori, Byeongkwan, Sehyoon, and Hyejoo. It was a very sensual song and dance, Minho and Sori performing things like the splits and Sori really laying it on thick. The next song was EDM and hype. It was clear that Felix, Changmin, Taeyong and Chohee took center for this particular song, leading a hard hitting yet fun dance that had people in the audience wanting to get up and jump around with them. Then, the last song came in, a soft piano melody starting it. This was the only song in the medley to have actual words. This song had been created and recorded by their friends after the loss of a bet, so Felix, Minho and Hyunjin chose to pick the three minute song for their final dance in the medley.

Woojin's voice filled the venue as he sang two lines, which started the dance. It was calm at the beginning, a reflection of the music. As Jeongin's voice came in, Ten, Sooyoung and Hyunjoon performed contemporary dancing, flowing and gorgeous. As the song moved into Jisung's rap verse, Minho headed the dance, leading everyone in a hard hitting choreo. Then, when the song switched backing tracks so that it was more hard hitting than before, Minho and Hyunjin hit the dance while leading as hard as they could. As Jisung's verse ended and Hyunjin's began, the focus shifted from Minho as Hyunjin used height to his advantage, with dancers being lifted up and with levels being used beautifully. When Minho said his two lines, he had a short solo dance in the middle of everyone, and as the music switched, Felix, Changmin, Hyesun, Lan, Jisung and Yewon all moved to the front, drawing attention. When Changbin began his fast rapping, their feet moved with his words, arms moving like the wind. They dropped down into a sumo squat while Hyunjin's group danced to his verse, sass and passion leaking from their movements, and then Felix's group was back at it. They moved like flowers, like fire, like the sea. Then, Minho's group took over, dancing to his verse with a vengeance. They danced and danced until the music began to change. Sirens filled the venue along with a heavy beat. Felix pushed his way through the group, face full of fire. Nobody had ever seen Felix look this _intense_ before, and it was quite jarring. What was most jarring, however, was the way this part started.

Anybody who knows Felix knows that his voice is remarkably low. So, it was easy to figure out that the voice that started the verse was Felix's, and boy was it _hot._

Felix led the entire group by himself, eyes full of fire and lava, as they danced through his verse right into Seungmin's. The dance was harsh, difficult, full of tricks they struggled with at the beginning. But they pulled it off well, and Felix was the star of the show. 

As Chan's verse came in, something changed in the dancers.

You could see it in the way they moved, their arms moving with the will of god, their legs taking them to lengths as they spun around with vigor. They were nothing short of amazing. As Chan sang, there was a moment when you could see the dedication that went into this dance. Chan sang the word _dream_ and it reverberated through everybody, but the best part was how the dancers, aside from Felix, Minho and Hyunjin, moved into a line facing the wings and put all of their weight onto one member, Sehyoon. Thigh power was leaking from the members as they lowered themselves to the ground before each sweeping their legs back in a ripple and hitting the middle splits. Each and every member in the line was hitting the middle splits.

As the dancers did that, Felix and friends were at the front doing acrobatics. Hyunjin's specialty was back flexibility, him performing moves that required lots of it as Felix and Minho flipped over him. They were full of charisma and passion, their dance unrivaled. As the final two verses hit, they moved back into a cluster with Felix in the center and danced one final rush. Kicks, illusions, arabesques, whatever. As the last beat of the song hit, Felix moved to the front with Minho and Hyunjin and completed one last ripple, with Felix falling to his knees, followed by Minho and Hyunjin, and so on and so forth.

Silence rang for about two seconds before you could hear literal _screaming_ from their friends. The banners that had been made were flying in the air and Chan and Woojin had obnoxious glowsticks and were waving them around like madmen. As the applause flooded in, the dancers of the team all stood, smiling, and bowed. They then ran off the stage, gushing to each other about how great that was.

Felix was smiling with just a few tears in his eyes and he talked with Minho and Hyunjin about how great they thought they did but also how they were probably only going to get 3rd. Getting 3rd would be great, yeah, but 1st would probably go to Garupa Pico, the group of 39 that was crazy talented. And that was just the groups in 3A. No telling what will happen in 4 or 5A.

All of the performances from all of the divisions were done and they were about to hand out awards for 3A. 1A and 2A had gone smoothly, the division's winners being predictable. But in 3A, there was so much talent that nobody was sure who would be picked as 1st. Not to mention the overall winner, who would get funding of 700k for their dance studios. Felix's team needed the win, honestly. Their studio wasn't made for over thirty members dancing wildly, so they often practiced on the roof. Ha, Love Live reference.

"And now, we'll be announcing the winners of the 3A division!"

Here it is.

"In 3rd place, racking up a score of 78…"

_Please stop stalling._ Felix prayed.

"Garupa Pico!"

Felix's eyes flew open. If Garupa Pico only got 3rd, and with a 78, no less, what did that mean for the remaining three groups? There was the Lucky Stars, the Caramella Girls and their group, Royalty Sun. One of the groups was going to be eliminated, but it wasn't because they were bad. Usually, it was because they weren't pushing the bar.

"In 2nd place, racking up 78.7 points…Lucky Stars!"

Now, it was down to the Caramella Girls and Royalty Sun. Caramella Girls had a very good routine and they were perfect and in time, never missing a beat. Felix knew they were going to win.

"And in 1st place, with a score of 83!"

_83?!_ Felix gasped, looking around at his team in shock. The highest you could get was an _80_. Whoever got first must have been absolutely beastly.

"I am proud to give this 1st Place Award of the 3A Division to…Royalty Sun!"

Screaming and cheers broke out in the group, Hyunjin being the loudest one of them. The crowd was going wild, because they knew that Royalty Sun deserved the award.

"Felix! Minho! Come on!" Hyunjin tugged the both of them up and onto the stage, grinning from ear to ear. As they approached the award, Felix couldn't help but feel like this night couldn't get any better. But holding the award in his hands was the best part. He raised it high in the air, laughing and grinning with his friends. This was the best thing to happen tonight.

They walked off the stage, celebrating. Their team swarmed them, everybody wanting to get a look at the trophy. They had never managed to take one home before, so this was new for everybody. As they celebrated quietly, the rest of the awards for the divisions were handed out and before they knew it, it was time to hear the overall results. They weren't as concerned with winning, they even expected not to win anything else.

"1st place for outstanding solo goes to Lee Minho with Dawn!"

Minho sprang up in surprise, eyes wide. He rushed onto the stage and accepted the award, took his picture and then walked off. The team surrounded him, asking him how it felt to win.

"I'm in awe? I've never-I didn't think I would-How?" Hyunjin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's because you put in emotions for somebody. That brought out the best in you. Congrats, Minho!" Hyunjin and Felix enveloped Minho in a hug, pulling him tight.

"Now, we have three more awards to give out! One for Best Surprise Performance, one for the scholarship and the final. Outstanding Performance of the night, taking home the title of Best Troupe and 700k dollars!" Cheers erupted from the audience and groups, bursting with excitement. "Let's not beat around the bush, hm? So, without further ado, here are the winners, announced by guest judge, Jung Hoseok!"

Everybody's jaw hit the floor. Jung Hoseok was the main dancer of BTS, biggest idol group of kpop. To have him be the guest judge was... _amazing._

"Hi everyone! You know me, so I won't introduce myself. Let's just get right into it! The winner of Best Surprise Performance…Yutana Yu with God Is A Woman!"

The girls rushed onto the stage, bowing. They accepted their award, holding it in the center of them. They posed for the camera in the ending pose with Kyulkyung holding the award up to the sky, a tribute to women everywhere.

"That was a fantastic performance, girls," Hoseok stated as they exited the stage. "Our next award is a scholarship, full paid, to a dance institute. So, without any dilly dally, the award goes to Ten, whose full name I will not attempt!" The audience laughed as they cheered, not knowing how hard his name was. Ten accepted the slip of paper and medal with tears running down his face. Since he had won this, that meant he didn't have to ask his mother to pay, which he was ecstatic about.

"Now, our final award. This group has already won once tonight, and they won this too. I personally loved this performance for how _creative_ it was. The song that was used at the end was original and it was new. I'd never seen anything like it. So, I am proud to present the Outstanding Performance of the night, and 700k, to, you guessed it, Royalty Sun!"

Roaring thunder was quieter than the cheers they let out.

Each member had hopes riding on this new studio, and with this money, they could get their hopes and dreams fulfilled.

Sori, Minho, Hyunjin and Felix rushed onto the stage. Sori held the award up and stood behind the other three, her heels making her much taller than them. This was it for her. Her last year on this dance troupe and she had finally, _finally_ , won the award of her dreams.

How could this night get any better?

Minho couldn't remember the celebration that ensued with the team. His adrenaline levels were so high that he couldn't even process what was happening. He was in awe. He not only won an award for his solo, but he helped his team win _two_ awards that said they were the best. This was a night to remember.

As Minho, Hyunjin and Felix were walking back with their three awards in hand, they heard shouts of their names and turned to see their friends running towards them. They quickly put the awards into their cases and set them down with their things before they had armfuls of proud friends.

"Minho, you won an award for your solo!" Jisung was hugging the living daylights out of Minho, but he didn't mind. This was a very good night, he couldn't feel pain from lack of air right now.

"I guess I did! Jisung, I won an award for my dancing!" Minho was crying again, but he was also laughing, so they knew that they were good tears.

Seungmin hobbled up to Hyunjin and gave him a huge hug followed by Jeongin wrapping his arms around the both of them with a squeal. They swayed back and forth, whispering sweet words into his ears. They congratulated him on how far he had come, on how great he was up there. Not saying that Hyunjin cried a little, but his face was a little wetter than before.

"Lix!"

Felix barely had time to prepare himself before Changbin was swinging him around with his arms around his waist. Felix hurriedly wrapped his arms around Changbin's neck in return, joining in with his laughter.

The air was alight with laughter and smiles, just a few tears, and a feeling of family.

Chan waited until each of the hugs broke off a little before clearing his throat, drawing their attention to him and Woojin.

"Guys, I just want you to know how _proud_ I am of you all. Minho, your solo was _impeccable_. And your trio piece? Phenomenal. I damn near cried. Would sell my soul to see it all again. And then, god, that final piece? When our song started playing, I felt my soul leave my body, very vaguely. But then my soul came back when I saw how you all interpreted the song and I-" Chan cut off, wiping his tears. Woojin patted his shoulder gently, looking him in the eye. A silent conversation happened between them in that moment, just by their gazes.

And they came to a silent decision.

Chan nodded before rushing Minho, who detached from Jisung just in time for Chan to lift him onto his shoulders, holding his legs steady. Woojin quickly did the same for Hyunjin, who was a little more prepared, but was still caught pretty off guard. Changbin took it upon himself to lift Felix onto his shoulders, gentler than what the other two got.

"Hyung! What in the name of the _Lord!_ " Minho yelled, clutching onto Chan's hair tightly.

"Okay, first of all, you're not a christian. Second, I know I have a hair pulling kink or whatever, but that does _not_ apply when anyone but Woojin pulls my hair."

Minho swiftly removes his hands, recoiling in disgust, but grabbing back onto Chan's head once he felt himself falling backwards.

"I'm gonna piss on your fucking head, hyung. I'm _scared_ of _heights!_ " Chan simply laughs, but he does grab onto Minho's legs a little tighter.

"I'm not gonna let you fall, I promise."

Minho sighs, but he really trusts Chan, so he decides that, no, he does not need to use his safe word.

"But don't fucking piss on my head, I'll drop you without hesitation."

Everyone laughs, knowing that Chan is mostly joking.

As they all walk away, Jisung and Jeongin carrying the stuff of their winner friends, along with the trophies, Jisung remembers the news.

How will they react?

best girl: MY BEST FRIENDS.

best girl: I HAVE NEWS.

minaho kotori: aren't we all your best friends?

best girl: not you

minaho kotori: eye…

best girl: you're my baby <3

minaho kotori: oooooooh i was worried

minaho kotori: <3

chizuko: okay i don't wanna see this flirting rn

rin and lix: yeah just give us the news

best girl: RIGHT!

best girl: so, long story short, i showed wow to this dude who showed it to his boyfriend. turns out his boyfriend is RM and he loved it and so now, he wants channie, binnie and i to meet with him.

rin and lix: omg!!!!!!

chizuko: LIKW TGE RM FROB BTS????????????

best girl: yes!!!!!!!!

minaho kotori: BITCH I'M SO PROUD

minaho kotori: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

best girl: oh did you think it was over?

minaho kotori: [the screaming halts.]

best girl: so, to make another long story short

best girl: i was talking about how my friends are my inspo and he was like, oh they sing and dance? and then i showed him the medley dance we did and he was like omg lemme meet them y'all are good so now he wants to sign us to his label

rin and lix: bruh i apparently can't read correctly

rin and lix: almost looked like you said /RM/ wants to sign /US/ to his label

best girl: yes that's what it says

best girl: felix?

best girl: h-hyunjin?

best girl: MINHO?

rin and lix: sorry i was astral projecting because i'm high.

lisa: SKLSJADSKA

minaho kotori: i'm sorry i think i passed out from excitement

chizuko: whoops i lost the ability to have a coherent thought

best girl: hello??????????????

chizuko: oh lemme translate

chizuko: VJDSAKLHJVSDHLAJGHJFSAHULGVKRSFAHKUGUHKRASHKUGHKETAJKHG

chizuko: RM SUMBAEMON

chizuko: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M LOSTING IT

rin and lix: _i can't even type in korean rn_

lisa: _BITCH WHAT THE FUCK_

yukina: seems they're taking it well!

minaho kotori: MY EYELASHES JUST FLEW TO MARS WITH MY WIG

akoakoako: PLEASE go back to normal

koizinnie: what about the idea tho

best girl: idk if they have brains right now

koizinnie: …true

best girl: meh i'll just leave it here to marinate

best girl: so do you guys wanna do a cover of bokura no LIVE kimi to LIFE as a test of how we handle doing LL covers and if it goes well we keep doing them? it'd have to be dance and vocal b/c lantis is a copyright SKANK

minaho kotori: SURE I GUESS

rin and lix: darling. jisung. my brother.

best girl: yeah?

rin and lix: WHY WOULD I NOT.

chizuko: SURE I'M GONNA PASS OUT NOW. BYE.

best girl: okay goodnight jinnie!

chizuko: CAN SOMEONE COME SLEEP WITH ME I WANT TO CUDDLE WITH SOMEONE.

koizinnie: i will!!!!!

akoakoako: i will!

koizinnie: …

akoakoako: …

chizuko: THE MORE THE MERRIER COME ON THE BOTH OF YOU

yukina: please stop blowing up the gc i'm trying to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

lisa: you heard him!

lisa: goodnight, all of you

rin and lix: goodnight everyone!!!!

lisa: wait where's bin?

rin and lix: with me…?

lisa: okay good goodnight

minaho kotori: gn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

best girl: minhoooooooooo come join me

minaho kotori: already on my way

yukina: i will Kick you from this chat. go to bed.

minaho kotori: okaaaaay mom

best girl: you got it, mama!

yukina: fucking nerds

yukina: GOODNIGHT.

**Author's Note:**

> !! Dance Comp Songs !! (in order lol)  
> LOONA-XIVX (it's a teaser)  
> Egoist-Olivia Hye  
> One & Only-Gowon  
> love4eva-yyxy (it has 4 bridges, look them up!!)  
> make it nasty-tyga (look for the jun fancam)  
> touch-sori  
> hurry up-sohee  
> gangsta-kehlani (yukyung and hyeseong)  
> coco chanel-nicki minaj (ten's dance, obviously)  
> trust-justin beiber (jisung on dancing high)  
> changmin's deaser (main dancer deaser - q)  
> formation-beyonce (wildabeast adams)  
> we lit-m2 (baby shark x switch it up x taki taki x level up)  
> god is a woman-ariana grande (chris gayle)  
> dawn-lee minho  
> skz player-leeknow x felix x hyunjin
> 
> !! Dance Medley !!  
> okay so i wasn't thinking of actual songs for the first 3 when i first wrote this, but i am now  
> 1st song-axia no kaze from symphogear  
> 2nd song-lay down by shawty chris beatz (it's just a beat, yeah)  
> 3rd song-bangarang skrillex  
> 4th song-maze of memories
> 
> that's all of them!! the other dance groups i mentioned are references to either songs or groups, but that's irrelevant! i hope you guys liked this chapter haha


End file.
